What if
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: What if Judes hadn't died as she had. What about the others. Just a what if fic.


**What If **

**Well this is my first sanctum Fanfic so it might be bad. It's my favourite movie and there were so many what ifs so I'm gonna try a few of them. Wish me luck.**

**Oh and I don't own anything. lol**

**Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness**

"The re-breather is stuck," Judes pants worry rapidly filling her. Tugging it more she states "My hose is caught," and then almost hyperventilating she adds "I'm wedged."

"Frank, Frank, I'm wedged," she breaths the terror now evident in her slightly muffled voice." It's stuck."

"Judes, stay cool," Franks deep voice interrupts quickly.

"_Deep and slow Judes,"_ comes Georges calming voice over the comm. "_Panics the vulture, that sits on your shoulder," _he adds wisely trying to calm her.

"_There is always slack somewhere_," J.d adds soothingly.

Breathing deeply Judes wriggles it around and then, relief present in her voice tells the team "it's cool I've got it."

"Rodger," Frank says calmly through the comm. to the rest of the team who sit waiting outside of the water. "Good girl," he whispers as she keeps swimming.

**Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness**

"My god would you look at that," Frank breaths in awe as him and Judes come out of the tunnel. There's absolutely nothing there but them, the machine behind them and water. It's beautiful.

"_He did it. He finally fucking did it,"_ George say's surprised and proud. _"Frank you are one stubborn son of a bitch. Look at that," _he adds grinning along with J.d and Liz.

"Since the beginning of time, no human being has ever seen this," Frank says taking a long look around.

"Look at it. It's like a cathedral," Judes says quietly, happy to be one of the first to see it.

"St Judes Cathedral," Frank jokes grinning over at Judes who floats a few feet away from him.

"Damn right," Judes laughs throwing back a smile of her own.

"There is an air bell up there," Frank says pointing above him a few minutes later. "About a hundred feet up," he adds." A big air bell."

"George you've got to see this," Judes says excitedly grabbing the machine floating behind her and Frank and pointing it up so that there team on dry land can see.

"There's got to be a whole new cave system up there," Frank points out. "I can feel it."

"_Wow," _George, J.d and Liz sigh.

"Do you want to go up and have a look?" Frank questions hope and happiness in his normally strict voice voice.

"You want to spend hours decompressing?" Judes asks sarcastically. "Let's leave something for Carl," she finishes off seriously.

Nodding sadly Frank agrees and points toward the tunnels opening. "Right, George we're winding it up," Frank say's swimming toward the exit.

"_Rodger that. You've done really good,"_ comes Georges voice_. "We'll have a nice hot cup of tea for you when you get back," _he addsasecond later.

**Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness**

"Hey you've got a bit of a leak, let me take a look" Frank say's as they float at the edge of the tunnel.

"What do you mean? Where?" Judes asks suddenly scared.

Touching the pipe it bursts straight away. "Christ," Frank breaths.

"Shit," Judes yelps spinning around in horror.

"Judes hold still," Frank says trying to grab her.

"Going for the bail- out Frank," Judes yelps as she starts running out of oxygen rapidly.

"Hold still I've got you," Frank commands as he grabs one of her flailing arms.

"Frank my bail-out," Judes screams as her and Frank start sinking.

"Stay with me let me take a look," Frank say's ignoring her.

**(Here it's going to change so if you're thinking this didn't happen that's because it didn't)**

"_I'm coming Judes,"_ J.d say's standing and chucking on his scuba gear in record time.

"Hurry, I'm going to start buddy breathing," Frank say's as J.d dives into the water.

"_What no, that's too risky,"_ George say's but it's already too late Judes already has Franks mask on.

"George, I'm almost there," J.d say's as he squirms through the tunnel and out to where Frank and Judes are busy passing a mask back and forth.

Swimming up behind Judes he hooks it all up and then gives them the ok.

Grabbing her mask Judes shoves it on as Frank thanks J.d relief filling them all.

"We're on our way back now," J.d say's as they all swim towards the tunnel.

"_Thank god,"_ George sighs_. "Oh and Judes don't think that means your not buying us_ _all drinks tonight,"_ he jokes laughing along with everyone else.

**Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness-Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness**

**Well what do you think of the first chapter. Good, Bad. BTW Judes won't be in it any more as the next chapter is about Luko then George, Victoria, Carl and then Frank. After I'm finished this fic I might do what happens after Josh gets out. **

**Thanx **

**xoxo iNdi **


End file.
